Glee on Facebook
by This Calls For More Glitter
Summary: The New Directions enjoy Facebook. Lot's of romance. Ships include Finchel, Quam, Brittana, Klaine, Tike
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Ryan Murphy does.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry about not updating my other story. But I have a new Facebook story for you guys. I will update my other story soon just bare with me. It's on hiatus for now. But I should be updating it soon. So again hope you enjoy this new story. Please review as you please.**

Chapter 1

**Rachel Berry **is in a relationship with **Finn Hudson**

**Finn Hudson** and 5 others like this

3 comments

_Quinn- I am happy for you guys_

_Santana- No one cares_

_Rachel- I do_

**Finn Hudson **likes this

**Mercedes Jones **is bored

**Rachel Berry** and **Kurt Hummel** dislike this

3 comments

_Kurt- Shopping with me and Rachel?_

_Mercedes- Sure_

_Rachel- perfect :)_

**Quinn Fabray **uploaded the video Lucky

**Sam Evans** likes this

6 comments

_Sam- I remember that, good times_

_Quinn- Made me realize why I loved you_

_Sam- Let's get back together_

_Quinn- Okay_

_Quinn- Meet me at Breadsticks tomorrow?_

_Sam- its a date _

**Quinn Fabray **is in a relationship with **Sam Evans**

2 comments

_Sam- Aww babe_

_Quinn- Love you :* xoxo_

**Will Schuester **is pumped for Sectionals

**Rachel Berry **and 11 others like this

9 comments

_Rachel- Me too_

_Finn- Me too_

_Kurt- Me three_

_Brittany- Me unicorns_

_Will-?_

_Rachel-?_

_Kurt-?_

_Santana-Just go with it , in case your wondering translation (me too)_

**Kurt Hummel **had fun with my girls **Rachel Berry **and** Mercedes Jones**

**Rachel Berry **and **Mercedes Jones **like this

2 comments

_Mercedes- Yes it was, we so have to do it again _

_Rachel- totally agree_

**Kurt Hummel **likes this

**Author's Note: Sorry Its kinda short next chapter should be longer. Please tell me in a review or PM what u thought of this story so far. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so first I am happy so many people reviewed. I wanted to update this story fast because so many people liked it. Oh and some people were wondering if it was Jackie, Steph or Jessie writing this its Steph. Just wanted to clear that up so people do not keep asking me who I am. Also I am going too the shore on Sunday and will not be back till next Friday so this might be my last update till I come back. I will try to update again when I come back because this story is a lot faster for me to do. Sorry for this long Author's Note and here's Chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy it. Also thank you to Jenzzyuk, raem9898, noro, Eponime, Guest (even though u have no account I still want to thank u for reviewing), Maya, samchelmylove1027, EstefannyPurpl3Gleek and Ann Patrick for all your reviews. Also thanks to whoever favorited and followed my story.- Steph :)**

Chapter 2

**Quinn Fabray **is on a date with **Sam Evans**

**Santana Lopez** and 4 others like this

3 comments

_Santana- Yeah , you go girl, go all crazy on those froggy lips_

_Sam- Really Santana?_

_Quinn-Good idea Santana_

**Kurt Hummel ** is in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson**

**Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson **and 3 others like this

3 comments

_Brittany- Yay , my dolphin finally has someone_

_Blaine- Dolphin?_

_Kurt- Brittany thinks dolphins are gay sharks, so she calls me her dolphin_

**Brittany Pierce**likes this

**Noah Puckerman** is having a bro nite.

**Artie Abrams **and 3 others like this

5 comments

_Finn- I'm there_

_Mike-Count me in_

_Artie- Me too_

_Sam-Me too_

_Noah- I'll text you the deets_

**Artie Abrams **and 3 others like this

-The next day_-_

**Finn Hudson's** Status**: **That bro nite was epic.

**Artie Abrams **and 3 others like this

7 comments

_Noah- It was not I've been to places way more epic than that._

_Artie- I still feel hungover , I think I vomited at least 4 times since I got back that nite._

_Sam- Those Hooters girls were hot._

_Quinn- What did you say?_

_Sam- I said that the weather forecast said it would be very hot today._

_Mike-Nice Save ;)_

_Sam- Quinn ,ur the only person I would call hot_

**Quinn Fabray** likes this

**Jacob Ben Israel **is going to marry **Rachel Berry**

**Rachel Berry **and **Finn Hudson **dislike this

comments

_Finn- Fuck off Jacob_

_Rachel- what Finn said_

_Jacob-I will never me and Rachel belong together._

_Finn- in ur dreams_

_Jacob- My dreams consist of Rachel and me having _

**Noah Puckerman **hacked into **Jacob Ben Israel 's **account, and deleted his status you can no longer comment.

**Rachel Berry **and **Finn Hudson **like this

**Finn Hudson **wrote on **Noah Puckerman's **wall

_Finn- Thanks dude_

**Noah Puckerman **replied

_Noah- Anytime :)_

**Will Schuester** has added the group **New Directions**

**All **the** New Directions **like this

**Will Schuester **has posted the New Directions Setlist in the group **New Directions**

**Author's Note: What songs should the Setlist have? Review what songs and just might see it on the Setlist. Also who do you want to sing the song? If no ones does I will choose. The next chapter will have the Setlist in it . Which will be after I get back from my shore trip. Until then my readers. -Steph :)**


End file.
